Eggnog
by Toreax
Summary: It was a cold winter day, perfect for Eggnog. April hadn't known she liked it so much. Maybe, there was a little too much alcohol put into the drink. She didn't expect anything, neither did Donnie. But, they didn't mind.


April could feel her toes begin to go numb, the pins and needles subsiding, as the quiver in her shoulders enhanced.

It was cold. No, it was freezing!

The red-head quickly pulled the warm, fluffy blanket around her and wrapped the fabric underneath her feet. She wasn't sure how the guys even lived in this kind of weather during the winter. Well, it would have been better if Donnie hurried up and fixed the heater faster.

The cement had dropped dramatically in temperature and the air had a thick chilliness to it whenever someone would breathe it in, coating their lungs.

Michelangelo had somehow managed to completely crush several important wires inside the heater, smashing them until they snapped. It was a wonder if you could actually understand how Mike has made so many clumsy mistakes. Most of them weren't so cherish able to remember. More or less had done any good.

The turtles, except Donatello, were huddled around her, trying share each other's body heat so they didn't actually freeze to death. April honestly didn't know what she was talking about; they were the ones who were cold blooded, unlike her.

"D-Donnie b-better hurry b-b-before my t-tail freezes off." Mikey whined.

Raph growled lowly, "It was your fault in the first place that were becoming icicles; you're the one who broke the heater, lug-head."

April could tell that he was holding back his chilled stutters that were threatening to erupt from his chattering teeth. There had to be something, anything that they could do to warm up, at least a little bit, until Donnie fixed the heater.

"W-What if we m-made some hot chocolate?" April mumbled, sniffing her cherry red nose.

Mikey seemed to perk up at the idea. "Wait, it is Christmas soon. What if we made some eggnog? I read online that it was a Christmas tradition and it tastes great!"

April didn't care much for eggnog, refused it when she was a little kid when her father would make some to keep up the Christmas spirit after her mother had died. She thought the taste was plain, almost bland. But, the thought of it now sounded great.

"Y-Yeah, that's a good idea Mikey. D-Do you want me to help make some?"

Mikey quickly shook his head at the offering. He shot up out of the blanket, ignoring the angry, snarling protests about moving the blanket from his older brothers and dashed off to the kitchen.

April listened to the taps of Don's laptop that he had left in the kitchen, probably for Mikey to look up recipes. There was clattering of pans and running water as the turtle in orange continued to make the Christmas drink.

She let her gaze travel over to Donatello's lab, trying to calm the way her heart lurched into her throat and began an erratic beat. She had been wary after that one day between her and Don. She had been able to find out more, learning more about him. It was almost like she had become excited after the time they shared.

It had been different the night they kissed. The kiss was on accident; Don had accidentally stood up too fast when he hadn't known she wasn't behind him and caught her lips. She couldn't deny that her heart had spiked into her throat pounding in her chest as the large flutter in her stomach tossed around. The spark that had ignited in that one kiss. She knew that it was an accident, but she felt something pass between them, something that felt so _right._

It had happened three nights ago, and they hadn't kissed again. April hadn't felt so much disappointment on her shoulders in her life. She wanted to feel that amazing feeling again, wanted to get closer to the turtle, wanted to share more with him. Just the thought of him brought butterflies into her stomach and a smile to her face. She wanted to kiss him again, and the look on Donnie's face after she had regretfully pulled away in complete shock, told her that he wanted to kiss her to. She really wished that she hadn't pulled away. She was such an idiot.

April pouted. She wasn't sure when he was going to come kiss her again. She didn't want to seem like one of those needy girls that are constantly looking for a look of affection. Maybe he didn't want to kiss her again. Maybe? The wanting look he had given her after the kiss told her otherwise. Maybe he was scared. She understood that he was shy, very shy around her. Maybe she should ask him? No. That would seem weird.

April sighed. She didn't know what to do.

There was a cheer of triumph from the kitchen as Mikey soon shuffled out of the kitchen, waving his hand for her to join him. "Come on April, I want you to be the taste tester!"

April reluctantly left the small circle that held little warmth and ran over to the kitchen, squeaking from the freezing cold cement that seeped through the bottom of her feet. She tightened the blanket as she pulled the tarp away from the entrance of the kitchen, walking through and standing next to the large steel pot that sat on the stove. Thick mist seeped out of the top, indicating that it was very hot, or just hot enough to steam complete white in the lair.

Mikey snatched a styrophoam cup from the cupboard and filled it up with the steaming liquid, handing it over to her. The drink had heated through the cup, warming her hands. She looked inside and to Mikey with a questioning glance. She wanted to make sure it was completely edible before she tried it.

Mikey nodded enthusiastically. "It's okay! I followed all the directions."

With another glance, April sighed mentally and brought the cup to her lips. The liquid swept down her throat, warming up her mouth and stomach. She sighed in content. The drink had tasted the same from the time she tasted her fathers, just a little different. It had more of a sparky flavor, almost buzzing through her head.

She downed the drink quickly, relishing every drop that warmed her body and the buzz. It tasted really good.

"Can I have another one?" She asked.

Mikey nodded and poured her another. He peeked his head out the tarp towards the pit, where his two brothers still sat. "If you guys want any, come get it!"

April could hear angry replies from the turtles about getting up and the lair is to cold. They weren't going to come up, not while they would "freeze their tails off" as they put it.

Mikey only shrugged and walked over to the pot. Before he was able to pour another cup for himself, there was a yell from Donnie.

"The heater is up and working! Better come and thank the genius!"

April noticed that her cup had emptied and she handed it to Mikey. He filled it up and she leaned lazily against the counter. Mikey called out to his remaining brother.

"Donnie! You have to come the eggnog I made!"

Don could hear his little brother call out to him and he shook his head, heading over to his older brothers. It was extremely cold and he didn't know how he barely noticed the chill in the air. He had always managed to zone out when fixing inventions.

He could tell that April was here and his face immediately flooded and heated into bight reds. His lips tingled at the memory of kissing her. He had never imagined how amazing it would feel. Her soft lips pressed against his and her bright blue eyes looking to his. He had been too caught up in an invention to even realize her presence until he had turned around and smashed his lips against hers. He was shocked and he could tell so was April. He wasn't sure if she was angry with him, but he had never been so sad when she had broken away from him and left his lab with slow steps.

"Hey D-Don?"

Leonardo's stuttered response had torn him through his thoughts, leaving another deep red dancing across his cheeks from embarrassment. "Yeah, Leo?"

"When will the heat kick in?"

Don glanced back at his lab. "About half an hour."

Everyone's gaze was averted to the kitchen as a clatter of pans along with a high pitched yelp from Mikey.

Don watched as April stumbled through the tarp that separated the kitchen from the rest of the lair. She that looks of frustration on her face as she looked back to the kitchen, no doubt where Mikey was. "Where's Donnie?" She asked.

April had turned her head towards him and batted away Mikey's hand that came to tap her on the shoulder. She smiled and made her way over to him, tripping over her own feet, but catching herself before she could fall. She giggled as she practically knocked Don down in a giant hug. "Donnie!"

Don's face heated dark red as the red-head nuzzled his chest, still smiling. She wrapped her hands around his waist as far as they could go and pulled him against her.

"A-April, w-what are you d-doing?"

April pulled away from him, but stayed close. She set her hands on her hips and pouted, her eyebrows knitted in concentration, almost confusion. "Donnie, I have been waiting for you! You haven't come to me yet! I am disappointed in you."

Before Don could ask her what the hell she was talking about, April had stood on her tippy toes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tipped his head downwards towards her and smashed his lips against hers. His eyes widened in surprise, barely processing what was going on, paying no mind to his brother's laughs and surprised gasps.

Don had almost closed his eyes, but he could feel something off. This kiss was different than their first; more sensual and heated. It wasn't like he didn't like it, far from it, but he knew April enough to act as though she were a little girl; stumbling and whining.

Don put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back. He could smell something strong in her breath and he instantly recognized it as alcohol. "Mikey, what the shell did April drink?!"

Mikey looked at him in surprise. "She just had some of the eggnog I made. Why?"

Don fought the urge to rub his temples. Ignoring the girl that seemed set on kissing him again, he scowled at Mike. "Did you put alcohol in it?"

"Well, yeah. That's what the recipe called for."

"How much did you put in it?"

"Well, it didn't say how much, so I just put the whole bottle in."

"THE WHOLE BOTTLE?!"

Mike winced. "Is that…bad?"

Don groaned. "Yes Mike, that's very bad. How much did she drink?"

"Well…about two or three cups."

Don huffed angrily and looked down at April, who was still trying to wrap her arms around his neck again. He had softly taken her wrists, pulling them away from her. He didn't want to take any advantages with her not knowing what she was acting upon.

April huffed and an angry expression came across her face. "Doooonnnnniiiiieeee."

She yanked her wrists away from him and wrapped them around his waist again, effectively pinning him against her. She held tight as Don squeaked in surprise and made his way over to the couches, dragging the teenage girl with him. "April!" Don yelped.

"Donnie!"

April dodged the two laughing turtles lying on the ground and used her small, but effective, body weight to push on onto the couch. He landed on his shell with a yell of surprise, his arms flailing out sideways. April swung her right leg over the turtle's stomach, straddling him and leaned down, pressing her lips to his.

**The Next Day**

"Mikey, get me the damn aspirin!"


End file.
